ever_after_highfandomcom-20200223-history
C.A Cupid by BS123
Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Monserrat Mendonza. Character Personality Cupid is kind and helpful in matters of love. While she's very much career-driven, she can be distracted from her work when she is near her crush. However as she's aware that she's a student with a unique-type destiny, she's still searching for her family heritage.1 Cupid is loyal to her job as an advice show presenter and as a friend. When it comes to matters of love, Cupid swallows her pride and puts her friends' needs before her own. She is revealed to be allergic to pollen to the extent that she needs an inhaler in the webisode Heart Struck. She also is actually a Sagittarius, not an Aquarius, as her birthday is November 24th, not February 14th. Just like Dexter Charming, her official name in the books (Suzanne Selfors books, because she is not revealed "C.A." in the Shannon Hale books), and doll box name as well as doll logs/doll diaries; is her nickname, rather than her full name. Appearance Cupid has long, wavy, bright-pink-and-light-pink hair accentuated with white strands. She has pale skin which in the webisodes her skin has a pink tint to it, blue eyes, and ivory feathered wings. She dresses in shades of pink, as well as white, black, and bronze. Her choice of apparel is Ancient Greek-based, but adjusted to incorporate more modern elements. Her overall look is finalized with heart, arrow, and feather symbols. Interests As Ever After High's show presenter to help her fellow students solve their love problems, presenting is one of Cupid's most known jobs, as she excels in giving advice to her friends. She is a true supporter of love, so she does everything within her power to bring people together. Though, her love advice is rarely applicable to herself. She also has a tendency to doodle pictures in her notebooks when she's bored or in a daydream state. History Cupid joined the world of Monster High in Late 2011 and was involved in a few stories up until Early 2013. On December 19, 2012, as part of the new year events of Monster High, Cupid's entry of the Boo Year's Eve Countdown Calendar was released. The entry's exact words are "I want to continue to help others navigate the thrills and chills of love in 2013--not just at Monster High but around the world. By branching out, I scream of learning more about myself! Where do you want to go in 2013?" On April 23, 2013, this was followed up by an announcement of C.A. during On the Air with C.A. Cupidthat she would be "starting a new chapter in an enchanting place where she can help others follow their true heart's desires. The radio show is going on break while packs her stuff and ready for her clawesome new adventure." In Monster High, C.A. is an elemental, most likely a bone one. This is why she's white with charred-looking hands and feet and ribcage wings. In Ever After High, C.A. has taken on a human appearance. Her skin has become mono-colored and her wings are feathered. Her personality has also undergone a change. She still does her work by radio and actively pursues her own love story, even if at the cost of another's, while Cupid in Monster High''took joy out of bringing people together and had peace with the fact most boys were romantically intimidated by her. Relationships Family C.A. Cupid was left on the doorstep of Eros's temple as a baby. Why her biological parents did this, provided they were the ones to do it, and who they were is unknown. C.A. was adopted by Eros, the God of love in Greek mythology, but better known by his Roman name, Cupid. He taught her the family business and gave her wings. In her ''Monster High ''SSS diary, she mentions that she has step-siblings.2 Friends Cupid considers herself closely knit with anyone who has an open heart. One notable friend of hers is Dexter Charming, who is a good listener and vice-versa. The two of them hang out together a lot. According to her profile bio wording, she claims "Apple White, Raven Queen, and anyone in between with an open heart". Her profile About Me says she is also friends with Apple White and Raven Queen, while her monster bio of Monster High does not mention any names in particular. Team Monster High (Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Operetta and Invisi Billy) will always remain close friends of her. Pet Cupid has no pet because she can't choose one, according to ''Monster High.2 In The Storybook of Legends''however, when the students must call an animal companion to them, a Pegasus named Philia comes to Cupid. Romance Cupid has had no romantic interests in ''Monster High until she accidentally shot her arrows into herself and Clawd Wolf in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". In Ever After High, she has a big crush on Dexter Charming, but he is unaware. Even though it saddens her, she helps him express his feelings for Raven Queen.